


The Trouble With Baking

by shadow_faye



Series: Fraxus Week 2015 One Shots [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fraxus week 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_faye/pseuds/shadow_faye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freed is planning a surprise for Ever, but Laxus becomes a distraction. A complete fluff piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Baking

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on one of my other three stories but it's Fraxus week, I need to celebrate it. And this will hopefully get me through my writer's block on those stories. Enjoy this fluff piece.

"Why are we even doin' this?"

"Because it's Ever's birthday, and we do it every year."

"No....you do it every year. I just show up. Bix usually helps you."

"Well he's on a date with Lisanna. Please Laxus, all you need to do is stir," Freed sighed brushing his green bangs out of his eyes. 

Laxus looked over at the rune mage slowly. He was wearing his usual velvet knee length coat however it was covered with a white apron. His long green hair was pulled back in a pony tail with his bangs hanging over his forehead. His sea green eyes were meeting Laxus' gold ones full of pleading. Laxus sighed looking away. He could never say no when Freed was looking at him like that, though he'd never admit it out loud.

"Fine."

Freed smiled brightly going back to gathering his ingredients for his cake. Laxus watched him slowly as he moved around the kitchen. He'd always enjoyed watching Freed in the kitchen. Ever since he'd begun cooking for the rest of the Thunder Legion, he'd become more confident in himself. Though, Freed never lacked in confidence, unless he was near Laxus it seemed. The green haired mage could fought with ease, and handled himself well with his guild mates. The only time he seemed unsure of himself was when Laxus was around. 

Freed stepped back to the counter beginning to poor things into the bowl instructing Laxus on when and how to stir the ingredients. Freed was talking as he worked but Laxus barely heard him. It wasn't that he wasn't listening, he was just too busy watching Freed in his element. He rarely got to see Freed look so calm anymore, except during battles. 

It was no secret to him, or anyone really, that Freed was in love with him. The green haired mage didn't hide it very well. However, it meant that he rarely got a glimpse of the sides of Freed he'd grown to adore over the years. Freed had always been his closest friend and he depended on him to keep him safe and call him out when he screwed up. But, over the last couple years that side of Freed had slowly disappeared. He'd been replaced by a blushing, stumbling, stuttering mess and Laxus missed his best friend dearly. He treasured the few times he caught glimpses of Freed's old personality. 

"Laxus?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not listening are you?"

"Not really."

Freed sighed taking the bowl from him turning away. 

"Just go to the guildhall. If you were so against helping, you didn't have to agree to it."

"I was just thinkin' bout something is all."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, don't get all bent outta shape, I'll help ya out."

Freed slowly turned back to him and Laxus smirked seeing a smear of batter on his cheek. He reached up to slowly wipe it away, causing Freed to stutter turning bright red.

"W..what're you doing?"

"You're makin' a mess," he said with a laugh.

Freed sputtered a bit turning more and more red by the second. Laxus grinned slowly, enjoying the scarlet color to Freed's cheeks. He'd never noticed before just how attractive Freed was when he turned red. He had slowly realized his feelings for the rune mage weren't as platonic as he'd thought during his time away from the guild. Seeing Freed on Tenrou Island had made his heart race in ways it never had before. He hadn't acted on it, unsure at first if Freed had still had feelings for him after the Battle of Fairy Tail. Now that hesitation seemed foolish. He stepped closer backing Freed up against the counter.

"W...what're you doing?"

"You're smart, figure it out," he said leaning in kissing Freed roughly.

Freed's eyes widened in shock as Laxus wrapped his arms around him continuing the kiss, slowly becoming more gentle to coax a reaction out of him. Freed sighed, slowly kissing him back. Laxus grinned into the kiss lifting Freed up, setting him down on the counter as he reached up to pull his hair free of the restraints, sliding his fingers through the green locks. Free froze in his arms as he heard something glass shatter behind him.

"...That was the cake batter wasn't it?"

Laxus hesitated, wondering if Freed would push him away to make a new batch of batter if he answered him.

"....Yes."

Freed sighed pressing his face into Laxus' shoulder.

"Oh to hell with it, we'll buy a cake on the way to the party," he said pulling Laxus' face down to his.

Laxus laughed loudly as he brought him in for another kiss.


End file.
